


That's Amore

by Hillena



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillena/pseuds/Hillena





	That's Amore

“Well,” Douglas started, “At least you’ve got a bobsled.”

“That’s not the point, Douglas!”

“I know, I know, sorry,” Douglas passed him the Camembert, “What did you do anyway?”

Martin rubbed his hands against his face, “God, I don’t even remember anymore.”

Arthur pops his head through the door, “Does anyone nee— Are you okay, Martin?“

“I’m fine,” Martin said as Douglas retorted with, “Trouble in paradise.

“ _Douglas_!” Martin hissed. “You’re supposed to be helping me fly GERT-I to Liechtenstein and help me _apologise_.”

“Ooh, can I help?” Douglas tossed Arthur some egg shakers, “Is Martin hungry?”

“No, you clot. We stole GERT-I to help Martin serenade—“

“ _Apologise_ ,” Martin hisses.

“—Theresa.”

“Do we have a piano? Like the time we delivered one when we almost went to Devon?”

“Yes,” He rolls his eyes, “And Martin’s going to sing.”

“Sadly,” Martin says.

“Do shut up, Captain, you’ve a singing voice and you know it.”

The one is question gave him a faint smile, “Thank you, Douglas. For this, I mean.”

“No-one wants a cranky captain after all,” He teased.

Martin thumps his head against the controls.

—

Martin punches in her number, “T-Theresa,” He said quietly.

“What, Martin,” She deadpanned.

“Look out your window,” He looked over to Douglas and Arthur, both of them giving him a thumbs up.

“Why should I?”

“Because I’m about to do the most ridiculous thing.”

_When the moon hits you eye like a big pizza pie  
That’s amore_

“What the hell are you doing?” There was an obvious grin in her tone.

_When the world seems to shine like you’ve had too much wine  
That’s amore_

“Martin,” He hears footsteps in the background. Martin’s smile goes to his ears.

_Bells will ring ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling  
And you’ll sing “Vita bella”_

The steps are getting faster. Is she running? “How did you even get here?” Definitely running.

_When the stars make you drool just like a pasta fazool  
That’s amore_

Martin walked over to her when he saw her leaning by the arch, “I didn’t know the captain could sing.”

_When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet  
You’re in love_

Theresa wrapped her arms ‘round his neck, swaying to the sound Douglas playing his piano and Arthur happily shaking his egg shakers.

_When you walk down in a dream but you know you’re not  
Dreaming signore_

“You’re apologising,” She started, he nods, “By serenading me,” She plays with a stray curl on Martin’s nape, “No-one’s ever done that before,” She says playfully.

_Scuzza me, but you see, back in old Napoli  
That’s amore_

Martin sighed, closing his eyes, pressing his forehead against hers, “I’m sorry, alright?” He says quietly, “It was a stressful day and things didn’t go as planned and I shouldn’t have shouted at you but it came out by accide—”

He was cut off by a chaste kiss and light nips against his lips, “I forgive you,” Theresa smiles.

He smiles back.

_That’s amore_

“Only if you sing more often.”


End file.
